spice and wolf: Town of gods
by knight117117
Summary: lawrence and Holo are continuing their journey to Holo's home but in there travels they find themselves staring down the mouth of less friendly gods. (this is a continuation of spice and wolf: wolf and the gray's old friend but you don't need to read that to understand this fanfic)


Town of gods

It had been several days since Lawrence was made into a pagan god. Lawrence and Holo had stopped a few days distance from the next village because Lawrence's new wolf features were hard for him to deal with, with his new senses Lawrence could smell everything and hear everything from small animals scuttling around far away to insects nearby. His new abilities were sometimes torture to him, it gave Lawrence massive headaches which made Holo feel bad for putting him through it even though it was the only way to save him. Holo had forced Lawrence to stop travelling when his new abilities started to affect him. Holo was teaching Lawrence how to control his senses so that he could enter a village without the noises overwhelming him.

Lawrence was now able to focus his senses so that Holo wouldn't have to wait any longer to find her home. Lawrence was sat in front of a fire he made for cooking a rabbit for Holo, Holo was lazily lying in the back of the cart, the cart was next to a big oak tree some distance from the fire. Holo was thinking to herself "how much pain has Lawrence endured because of me? And how much more will he go through because of me? Why must that fool go through so much pain because of me, I cannot be killed and he still sacrifice's himself for me" Holo start to clench her fists in anger "does he have any idea what I would do if he did die, if I wasn't able to bring him back" Holo let out a deep breath calming down "but I was and now I will not have to fear us parting to time" Holo smiled at little.

Lawrence got up and walked over to the back of the cart, Lawrence could see Holo in the cart laid down using the furs in the back as a blanket. Lawrence got in the back moving to Holo's side gently nudging her "Holo dinner's ready" Holo slowly pushed herself up smiling slightly at Lawrence, Lawrence gently wrapped his arms around Holo helping her to the fire. As they sat down on a log in front of the fire Holo looked to Lawrence with a slightly curious look "Lawrence why do you continue to cook meat? You are a wolf now you don't need to cook it" Lawrence smiled at Holo as he handed Holo half of the rabbit "food tastes better when it is cooked" Holo bit into the rabbit making a small crunch that could barely be heard, a few days ago Lawrence would have been grabbing his ears in pain at the noise but now it didn't hurt at all. Holo notice Lawrence was ok at the sound of her eating "your right Lawrence food is better when cooked, I especially like how crunchy this rabbit is" Lawrence pulled Holo a little closer to him "I'm glad you like it only the best for my queen" Holo smiled at Lawrence revealing bits of rabbit between her teeth, Lawrence gave her a smile in return before eating his half of the rabbit. As the rabbit enter Lawrence's mouth he bit straight through it "Holo these new teeth are going to take some getting use to" Holo sent Lawrence a tooth filled smile before she spoke in a playful voice "be careful Lawrence you don't want to bite your tongue off" Lawrence smile at Holo's cute look "yeah that would be bad. If I bit off my tongue I would not be able to buy you apples" Holo leaned on Lawrence as he said that "that would not be the worst thing, I would never hear your voice again but it does not matter even if you did you are the same as me so it would come back" Lawrence looked down to Holo's face in somewhat surprise "is there anything we can't do?" Holo looked at Lawrence with a wise look on her face "in time we can do all if we learn all" Lawrence hugged Holo lightly as he spoke "spoke like the true wise wolf you are"

After dinner it was getting dark and they had retreated to the cart they were cuddled up close together. Holo was smiling deeply because she was so close to Lawrence and Lawrence was doing the same for the same reason. It was getting darker and colder by the second and Lawrence could feel Holo shivering in his arms "Holo are you ok?" Holo moved closer to Lawrence as she spoke "It's just cold I'll be fine" Lawrence could see Holo was shivering more each second and wrapped his tail around her waist instantly warming Holo up "Holo if you want I could turn into a wolf and use my fur to keep you warm" Holo smiled and her tail wagged slightly "Lawrence you don't need to do that as much as I love your wolf form I just want you to hold me right now" Lawrence's tail wagged up and down at Holo's loving words, the fur of Lawrence's tail tickled Holo making her giggle as she spoke "Lawrence... can you... control your tail... it tickles" Lawrence's tail slowed it's pace as he spoke "can you control your tail? Apples, big red juicy apples covering the cart floor" Holo tail started to wag at Lawrence words "Lawrence you know me to well, you know the right things to say to make me happy and the right word that makes my tail loss control" Holo moved her tail to around Lawrence's moving them to the top of them both, their tails laid next to each other curving at the tip. Their different coloured fur merged as they laid next to each other from Holo's amber fur to Lawrence's silvery gray fur.

They laid there for some time enjoying each other's warmth before Holo spoke in a slightly scared tone "Lawrence our journey is going to be at it's end in a few months and I'm scared, I need to know but I'm afraid of what I'm going to find" Holo held Lawrence tighter seeking comfort from the fear, Lawrence pushed Holo away from him so they were face to face "Holo you don't need to fear anything you are the wise wolf, if your home is gone and your family are gone we will start a new journey to find them, we are gods and we will find them if in a few months or in a few hundred years you will be reunited with your family. If anyone should be scared it should be me meeting your parents is scary" Holo felt all her fear slip away to Lawrence's words as she pulled a small smile at Lawrence "Lawrence what do you have to fear from them?" Lawrence pulled Holo back into a tight embrace before he spoke "I'm scared that they won't approve of me, I'm so much younger than you and I still act so much like a mortal when I'm not anymore" Holo moved back from Lawrence so she could see his face and playful patted him on the head between his wolf ears, Holo smiled and spoke in a sweet voice "Lawrence you love me and I love you, they will see how much you love me and that will gain their approval" Lawrence smiled and moved into Holo kissing her patiently before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lawrence woke up first seeing Holo still asleep lightly snoozing way, Lawrence slowly moved away from her being as quiet as possible to not wake her. After several minutes of slowly turning and sliding his way out of Holo's arms he was free, Lawrence stretched and walked over to where the fire was the night before. Lawrence took some of the sticks next to the dead fire and piled them on the fire and lit it, the fire quickly rose to a warm blaze while Lawrence made breakfast. After a little while of making stew Lawrence was just waiting for it to cook, Lawrence moved from the fire to the side of the cart. Lawrence folded his arms on the edge of the cart smiling as he looked upon Holo sleeping in the back. Lawrence looked upon Holo's beauty for a couple of minutes before turning back to the fire, the pot of stew was steaming away and Lawrence got close to it. Lawrence poured two bowls full of stew and got in the back of the cart. Lawrence put their breakfast down and gently nudged Holo awake, speaking in a quiet gentle voice "Holo wake up it's time for breakfast" Holo slowly arose to Lawrence making light groaning noises as she did, Holo sniffed the air catching the scent of the stew. Holo leaned on Lawrence smiling weakly at him, Lawrence handed Holo a bowl but Holo didn't start eating "Holo are you ok?" Holo looked up from her food to Lawrence speaking in a slightly ill voice "I just feel off from my normal self" Lawrence placed his hand on Holo's forehead "you don't feel warm" Holo sat herself up right and looked to the food in front of her "I guess I'm just hungry" Holo and Lawrence sat together while they ate their breakfast.

After Holo and Lawrence had finished their breakfast Lawrence packed up their supplies, to Lawrence packing the supplies was easier than it was a week ago, Holo had told Lawrence that he would have half the strength of his true form at all times and if he learned he could summon more. After packing the supplies away Lawrence got on the front of the cart ready to go "Lawrence are you sure you want to continue travelling we can stay here for a bit longer I don't mind" Holo jumped out from the back of the cart to the seat next to Lawrence "I'm fine thanks to you I know how to control my ears you are a great teacher" Lawrence's complement made her blush a little so Holo playfully patted Lawrence on the head "well you're a good student" Holo stopped patting Lawrence on the head and started playing with his ears "Holo that feels weird" Holo smiled and continued to play with his ears, Lawrence moved an arm from behind Holo to her ears and played with them in the same manner as Holo was. Lawrence and Holo were both tickling each other ears after a few moments Holo stopped and Lawrence did so soon after, Lawrence smiled and put an arm around Holo pulling her close to him "so my queen shall we head off?" Holo's tail wagged a little at Lawrence calling her his queen "we shall my king" Lawrence whipped the reins of his horse sending them back on the dirt road to the town.

Chapter 2

As the cart jumped up and down along the road the couple could see the town come into view, the town was a smaller town or a very large village. The town was odd it looked rich but it did not have any walls or guard towers to protect the inhabitants. A little distance outside of the town Lawrence and Holo stopped to put on their hats to hide their wolf ears, Holo also put on her cloak to hide her tail while Lawrence tucked his tail into his trousers. They got back on the cart and continued to the town, the moment they entered the village they were greeted by the local townsfolk. It was not uncommon for people to wave and smile at travelling merchants but this town was different these people were happier and kinder than people from other towns it was like they didn't know of the evils in the world, these people had kept the childhood innocence much longer than the average person.

Holo and Lawrence made their way to the inn "Holo do you want to go ahead and get warm?" Holo looked towards the inn entrance "yes it's too cold out here" Holo was about to get of the cart before turning back to Lawrence taking a handful of wheat out of her pouch and handing it to Lawrence "Lawrence take this, I can't have you disappearing on me" Lawrence smiled very slightly as he put the wheat into his top pocket on his jacket. After putting the horse and cart away Lawrence went to the inn to join Holo. Lawrence found Holo sitting at a table waiting for him, Lawrence walked over and sat down next to Holo. Lawrence called over the bartender, the bartender was a short scrawny dark haired man "yes sir what can I do for you and your lovely lady?" Lawrence reached for his coin pouch pulling out three silver coins "we need a room and three large plates of food" Lawrence handed the man the three coins but the man had a shocked look on his face "sir you have over paid by two coins" Lawrence was shocked at how cheap the inn was, the bartender noticed Lawrence shocked look and spoke with a small smile on his face "the whole town is heavy in coin so this is probably the cheapest town in miles" Lawrence could sense Holo was staring at him so he doubled the order but was still given back a single coin. Lawrence turned to Holo once the bartender had left for their food, Holo had a wide smile on her face as she spoke "looks like you know me better than I expected, you know what I want even without looking at me"

After a few moments the bartender arrived with their food he laid it in front of them "is there anything else I can do for the two of you?" Lawrence looked up to the man "yes do you know anything about the north?" the man smirked a little before talking "our town has hundreds of stories about the north like the one about our god" Holo's ears perked up at the word god "what god are you talking about?" the man sat down across from them with a small smile "the pagan god of protection he is a giant white bird who protects our town from invaders and protects us from the evil in our selves" Holo smiled slightly at the fact people still believed in pagan gods living among mortals as the man continued "there are many stories about gods passing through this town to the places they are needed. There is a book in the towns library that has been used to record all pagans that have passed through here and it also has all the sightings of the bird in it as well, there was a sighting last week so if you two are lucky you might be blest with his beauty" Lawrence put his arm around Holo pulling her close to him, Lawrence smiled as he spoke "I don't need to see the birds beauty, I have Holo's beauty to look upon" Lawrence looked down to Holo as he spoke seeing she was smiling back to him. The bartender spoke seconds after Lawrence did "Holo... Holo... I have heard that name somewhere before. Hang on Holo is the name of the pagan god of harvests" Holo smiled at the fact people still remembered her.

The bartender left them in peace. Lawrence looked down to Holo's smiling face "Holo maybe we could ask if any wolves have come down from the north" Holo's smile dropped a bit as she looked at Lawrence "all pagan gods hide their god features so it is a small chance but I think we should take it" Lawrence pulled Holo into a soft cuddle as he spoke in a soft voice "Holo isn't a small chance better than no chance" Holo hugged Lawrence resting her head on Lawrence's chest "you're starting to become a wise wolf" Lawrence smiled at the complement as he broke the hug "now don't you think we should start eating" they both looked to the plates of food in front of them, Holo looked back to Lawrence "Lawrence the wise wolf knowing just what I need" they both started eating Lawrence stopped after the second plate "now I see how you eat so much" Holo didn't look up from her third plate as she spoke "we are giant wolves so we must eat a lot" Lawrence started with his third plate, when he was half way through his plate Holo was leaning on his arm. Holo started eating Lawrence's plate of food slowly picking the best bits out, Lawrence thought this was odd Holo would normally eat everything quickly leaving him with nothing "Holo are you all right? You're not eating as fast as you normally do and you didn't drink anything" Holo sat back holding her stomach with both hands "I just feel full and I just don't feel like drinking today"

After a while Holo and Lawrence walked out of the inn towards the market, Lawrence was looking around the market furiously Holo noticed this and spoke in a curious tone "Lawrence are you looking for something?" Lawrence looked to Holo's confused expression "I'm looking for apples, I was thinking that I could get a lot for a small amount here and it would last us half the way to Yoitsu" Holo leaned on Lawrence's side moving her hand to his, Holo spoke in a sweet innocent voice "Lawrence you are too good for me, what did I do to deserve you?" Lawrence leaned down and kissed Holo, after a few seconds Lawrence broke the kiss and spoke in a gentle voice "Holo what haven't you done for me, gone along with all my money plans and you saved me from death so many times but you deserve me because you gave me your love, you gave a foolish merchant your love so that is why you deserve me" Holo couldn't help but let out a single tear of happiness.

After a few minutes of looking around for apples they were starting to lose hope before hearing a man's voice call them over "I can see you two are looking for something might I ask what it is?" they turned to see a tall man dressed in a long pitch black cloak that matched his hair, his eyes were light blue almost white. Lawrence and Holo could both sense something off about him as Lawrence spoke "we are looking for apples do you know where we can find some?" the man smiled slightly "well look no further I have some you can buy follow me" the man turned around leading them into an alleyway, the moment the man turned around Holo and Lawrence could see a shield on the man's back. When they were out of sight of the market the man turned to face them with a serious look and a sharp tone "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the sudden change in his voice put Lawrence on edge but Holo was staying calm, Holo spoke as calm as she felt "we are just passing through" the man's eyes locked on both of them as he spoke "so you're not here to hurt anyone?" Lawrence was surprised that a man they just met was thinking so badly of them "of course we aren't here to hurt anyone why would you think that?" the man looked at them closer and after a few moments he spoke "I must make sure the people of this town are safe from anyone" Lawrence spoke in a confused voice as he tried to figure out why he singled them out "but why us? Why would you think we are here to hurt anyone?" the man looked at both of them intensely as he spoke "I can see the darkness in people but I can't see into gods" the moment he said that Holo knew who he was, the man took off his black cloak revealing a set of big white angle wings "I am the bird of protection and this is my home" Holo and Lawrence both took their hats off revealing their wolf ears, the man let out a deep breath in relief "good you're harvest gods for a moment I thought you were some kind of kill or pain inflicting gods" the man smiled at them at the knowledge his town was safe and spoke in happy voice "on the other side of the market is where you can find apples" Lawrence calmed down as he knew Holo was in no danger. The man picked up his shield and slammed it into his hand, in a second there was a giant white bird flying off.

After the bird had left flying over the buildings about half the market came rushing down the alleyway, the people saw Lawrence's and Holo's wolf ears. The people stood there in silence staring at them before a man spoke out from the rest "people today we have been blessed with the sight of not one but three gods today" the people stared at the beauty of the wolves in front of them for a while before leaving them in peace. Lawrence and Holo didn't bother to put their hats back on as they walked to the other side of the market, the whole way there people stared at the sight of them but stopped after a few seconds. When they got to the apples stall the man tried to give them the apples for free but Lawrence made him take some money at least. When they got back to the inn Lawrence put the boxes of apples in the cart taking a few for Holo to nibble on in their room, they had put their hats back on to keep their ears warm. As they entered the inn the bartender rushed over to them "oh sir I forgot to give you your room key it's the last on the left on the third floor" the man handed Lawrence the key and walked off back behind the bar, Holo and Lawrence noticed that the news about them hadn't reached the inn yet so they went in peace while they had the chance. Lawrence and Holo walked hand in hand to their room, they entered their room to find it was beautiful it was painted cream with paintings and plant pots scattered around the room the also had a window with a desk underneath it. Holo went straight to the big bed at the end of the room jumping on it wrapping herself in the covers "Lawrence the bed is so comfortable and warm" Lawrence laid on the bed next to Holo "yes it is, I think we should get a bed like this for our house" Holo rolled over to Lawrence placing her hand on his chest, Holo spoke in a sweet gentle voice "Lawrence do you still want a shop?" Lawrence put his hand on his chest on top of Holo's as he spoke "it would be nice but I only want a place to be with you" Holo moved up to Lawrence giving him a kiss before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

Holo was brought out of trying to get to sleep by Lawrence getting out of the bed, Holo spoke in a tired voice "Lawrence where are you going?" Lawrence leaned down kissing Holo on the forehead "I'm just off to get some supplies" Holo leaned back on the bed going back to sleep, Lawrence walked down to the bar to find everyone staring at him Lawrence immediately knew that they knew about them. Lawrence walked back to the market buying food and thick clothing for their journey north, Lawrence stopped at a jewellery stall that was owned by a tall golden brown haired man. Lawrence stared at the rings for sometime before the jeweller spoke to him "are you looking for something special sir?" Lawrence didn't look up at the man's face as he continued looking at the rings "I'm looking for a ring that is good enough for my future wife" the man smiled slightly as he spoke "I don't think that there is a ring out there that can match the beauty of a god" Lawrence looked up at the man's face "so you know who we are" the man continued his smile as he spoke "the whole town knows about you two" Lawrence decided to get back on his original subject "do you have anything more special?" the man looked down at the rings on the stall "sorry this is all I have" Lawrence picked up a silver ring looking at is closely "do you do custom orders?" The man thought for a few seconds before speaking "I don't normally but I think I can make an exception, what do you want it to look like?" Lawrence thought of all the rings he had seen before speaking "could you get me a gold ring with a diamond at the top with a strand of wheat on both sides of the diamond" the man thought about it for a minutes with his face in another world, when the man broke out of his train of thought he spoke with a smile on his face "I think I can make that, it will be hard but I love a challenge" Lawrence smiled at the man "thank you umm I didn't get your name" the man smiled slightly more at the god asking for his name "my name is Ric, I will have your ring done in no time" Lawrence wondered what Holo would think of the ring, would she love it and cry or would she not want to get married because of the whole church problem but still stay with him like they were married.

When Lawrence got back to the inn he found Holo sitting up on the bed brushing her tail, Lawrence pulled out his tail and sat next to her. Holo stopped brushing her tail and smiled at Lawrence "you're finally back I missed you" Lawrence kissed Holo and smiled as he spoke "I missed you too, shopping is less fun without you" Holo leaned on Lawrence's arm taking the comb out of her tail "Lawrence you should comb your tail if it gets to tangled it will lose it's beauty" Lawrence looked at the comb in Holo's hand, Lawrence spoke in a slightly embarrassed tone "Holo I don't know how to brush my tail properly" Holo smirked a bit as she spoke in a playful tone "you really are a helpless little pup, give me your tail and I will do it for you but you will have to get me a good breakfast tomorrow morning" Lawrence flicked his tail to Holo's lap, Holo slowly brushed long strokes down his tail. The slow stokes felt soothing to Lawrence "Holo that really feels nice I should get you to brush it every night before bed" Holo smiled and spoke in the same playful tone as before "that would be nice to have a big breakfast every morning" Lawrence smiled at her and playfully patted her on the head "well if we open the wise wolf that will happen every day" Holo turned to Lawrence with a little bit of a curious look that matched her voice "wise wolf?" Lawrence smiled at Holo as he spoke in a happy tone "I was thinking of naming our shop wise wolf after the love of my life" Holo's tail jump up and down in happiness "you would do that for me?" Lawrence embraced Holo tightly as he spoke "there is nothing I wouldn't do for you" after Lawrence and Holo stopped hugging they got into bed and cuddled as they fell asleep.

Chapter three

Holo's dream

Holo and Lawrence were in a big house with fine furred rugs, the walls were painted cream. Lawrence was sat at a desk writing in a big book, the desk had a bowl full of wheat seeds on it and multiple quills and paint brushes dipped in a rainbow of colours. Holo looked around the room on the small table in the front room there was a big bowl over flowing with ruby red apples, there was a gray stone fire place on the wall across from the table it was small and the fire was little and crackling away. Holo walked behind Lawrence putting her arms around him, Holo leaned in on his head her chin rested between Lawrence's ears as she spoke in a sweet voice "whatcha doing Lawrence?" Lawrence leaned his head back as he spoke "I'm writing a book called wolf and the merchant" Holo smiled at him as she spoke "wolf and merchant sounds familiar" Lawrence got out of his chair and moved behind hugging her in the same way she did him, Lawrence spoke in a happy playful voice "it should, be about a handsome merchant who helps a beautiful wolf and their journey that ends not in a destination but in love" Holo smiled and turned around to hug Lawrence back "sounds like a good book" Lawrence kissed Holo and spoke in a happy tone "I'm at the best bit our wedding day" Holo's eyes shot open from their half closed state, Holo felt around her hand feeling the metal ring around her finger. Holo moved her hand from Lawrence's back to just in front of her face, she smiled warmly as she saw the silver ring on her hand.

After a while of the two lovers hugging they sat in front of the fire, they cuddled for a little while before Lawrence waved an apple in front of Holo's face "are you hungry my lady" Holo quickly took the apple and ate it in no time like she always did. Lawrence looked down to Holo speaking in a bit of a shaken voice "Holo you know how you wanted to meet my parents" Holo looked up to Lawrence still nibbling on the apple what was left of it as she spoke "yes" Lawrence smiled slightly at Holo's cute look that lightened up his tone "well their coming all the way up here" Holo smiled at Lawrence and Leaned on him "so I can finally thank them for giving birth to you, to think all this time we were together in the south we never thought about seeing them and now they're coming all the way up here to meet me" Lawrence kissed Holo on the forehead "there not just coming here to see you their coming here to see the pups" Holo's eyes shot open when she heard the word pups, suddenly a boy and two girls came running to them with a gray wolf behind them. The first boy and girl jumped on Lawrence and the second girl and wolf jumped on Holo, the kids had wolf tails and ears. The boy had amber hair and fur with gray tips on his ears and tails like one of the girls, the other girl and wolf had gray hair and fur in the mist of the gray fur little bits of amber could be seen. Lawrence was smiling deeply at the kids hugging him while Holo was in shock at everything that was happening she was married, Lawrence will never die and she had a pack a family of her own. Holo smiled at the two children cuddling up to her and hugged them back, Holo closed her eyes and smiled deeply.

Dream end

Holo opened her eyes looking to the man beside her, Lawrence was smiling lightly as Holo watched him sleep. Holo decided to go back to sleep so she moved closer to Lawrence and closed her eyes. Lawrence woke up a little later to see Holo snoozing lightly, Lawrence pulled away slowly not to wake Holo. Lawrence grabbed his hat and stuffed his tail into his trouser as he walked through the door, as he walked down the stairs to the bar he saw Ric walking in with a tired look on his face. Ric walked up to Lawrence with a tired smile on his face that matched his voice "I finished your order and I have to say I am pretty proud of it" Ric handed Lawrence a small wooden box, Lawrence opened the box it had a soft fabric that stopped the ring from getting knocked about. The ring was exactly like Lawrence asked for pure gold with a diamond on the top with a strand of wheat on each side, the top of the wheat strand curved up the side of the diamond, Lawrence stared at the ring in amazement for a couple of seconds before looking to Ric "you have created a ring that is worthy of a god" Ric smiled at the complement, Lawrence quickly got down to business "so how much do I owe you?" Ric spoke in a somewhat shocked voice "nothing I couldn't ask a god to pay like a common mortal" Lawrence took a hand full of coins silver and copper coins out of his jacket "If I don't pay for it, it would mean less because I didn't earn it" Ric took the money understanding Lawrence's reason, Lawrence took the box to the cart hiding it in a compartment in the side of the cart behind a metal pot.

Lawrence got breakfast and went up to his and Holo's room, when he entered their room he found Holo asleep on the bed taking up the whole thing. Lawrence sat on the edge of the bed as he gently nudge Holo awake "Holo food time" Holo slowly sat up instantly putting her hand on her head, Lawrence quickly put his hand on her back "Holo are you ok?" Holo spoke in a weak half asleep voice "yes I just got up to quickly, the dizziness will pass but I don't know why my back is hurting" Lawrence gently rubbed Holo's back as he placed the plate of food in front of her "will this make you feel better?" Holo quickly snapped out of her dizzy spell to eat, after they were done with their breakfast Holo was laid down with her hands on her belly "did you have a nice sleep Holo?" Holo smiled at Lawrence think of her dream "yes we had a nice big house and I was going to meet your parents" the moment Holo said parents Lawrence started to rub the back of his head "yes when you meet them it will be one long talk about won't it" Holo smiled at Lawrence as she spoke "it will be but all they need to know is I love you and we will share that love for eternity" Lawrence leaned in and kissed Holo on the lips.

Lawrence and Holo got ready to leave the town as the day got brighter, Lawrence and Holo walked hand in hand to the street getting pleasant looks from everyone. As they left the town the people waved them off on their journey, Holo and Lawrence enjoyed the scenery as they went to the next town. Holo leaned on Lawrence as she always did on their trips, Lawrence spoke in a somewhat concerned voice "Holo when we get to the town I think you should go straight to bed I'm starting to get worried about you" Holo looked straight at him as she spoke "Lawrence I am the wise wolf I know it's just the travelling or I'm getting sick but thanks for caring" Holo leaned up and kissed Lawrence. They cuddled together as they watched the sun start to set "Lawrence are we going to make it to the town or are we going to sleep in the cart?" Lawrence looked down at Holo's face, her face was begging for an inn "I think we will make it to the town before dark" Holo wore a smile filled with joy to his answer.

Chapter four

It was getting dark as they entered the town, Lawrence and Holo hid their wolf feature like always. As they entered the town they could see most of the merchants packing up and leaving for the night, they got to the inn the inn was a moderate inn nothing fancy but it would do. Lawrence quickly paid for their room taking Holo up practically carrying her the whole way, the room only had a bed and a desk. Lawrence put Holo to bed pulling the covers over her, Holo slowly turned to Lawrence he was standing above her beside the bed. Holo had a weak look on her face as she spoke in a weak voice "aren't you coming to bed?" Lawrence quietly spoke "I'm going out to the market to get some food I'm planning to make you a nice romantic meal" Holo smiled as she closed her eyes, Lawrence walked out of the inn into the street to the dyeing market. As Lawrence walked around the market he thought to himself "ok tomorrow I'm going to do it I'm going to ask her to marry me, I'm going to make her the best meal she has ever tasted and ask her to marry me" Lawrence started to smile at the idea of Holo being his wife.

Lawrence walked around before heading back to the inn empty handed, as Lawrence walked back his wolf ears picked up someone following him in the shadows. Lawrence was ready for what the man was going to try, the man quickly jumped out of the shadows with a small knife next to Lawrence to try and knock him down. Lawrence was ready for the thief and elbowed him knocking him to the ground the man quickly kicked Lawrence's knee sending him to the ground too, the hat that covered Lawrence's ears fell off the thief was full of fear and ran away in an instance. Lawrence quickly put his hat on but was unaware of a man watching the whole thing, Lawrence quickly went back to the inn. As Lawrence approached the inn he heard two men walking in the same direction, Lawrence thought they were going to the inn like him but as Lawrence got closer to the inn he was knocked unconscious by one of the men with a short wooden bat.

Lawrence awoke sometime later he was in a dark stone brick room, Lawrence was kneeling down with his arm being held up by iron shackles on his wrist. It didn't take Lawrence long to notice his hat was removed and his tail was out, Lawrence pulled at the shackles but he was unable to break free. Lawrence could hear some people outside the steel door his ears couldn't tell what they were saying it was all muffled by the door but he could tell that there were two men talking, the steel door started to open making a rough metal noise over the weight . Lawrence could see in the door way two priests dressed in dark blue robes they both had dark brown hair but before Lawrence could get a good look at them one of them left, the other priest slowly walked baring the smell of scented candles he spoke with a hint of fear in his voice "don't worry we are going to help" Lawrence's eyes narrowed on the man as he continued "we are going to get rid of the demon in side you and you can go back to your normal life" Lawrence's voice was filled with anger as he spoke "I AM NO DEMON" the priest face turned bitter at his words "we are trying to help you Kraft Lawrence have you forgotten who you are" Lawrence started to pull at the shackles "how do you know my name?!" the priest went back to his normal voice with fear added in "the church has become good friends with the traders guild so we know everything about you from where you were born to your best business deals" the priest pulled out a bottle of holy water from his pocket , he walked closer to Lawrence pouring the water over Lawrence's head.

The priest had a shocked look on his face as he saw the water did nothing to Lawrence, the priest spoke in a completely shocked and scared voice "that's imposable you should be back to normal, what kind of demon are you?" suddenly another voice came from within the room "he isn't a demon" Lawrence turned his head to the voice, Lawrence could see a tall man dressed all in black his hood covered all of his face but mouth. The priest turned to him speaking in annoyed tone "then what is he?" the man spoke in a quieter voice than the priest "he is a god" the priest look at the man with annoyed look on his face "we have information on him like his date of birth so how can he be a god?" the man didn't move or turn his head when he spoke "the water didn't expel the demon because there is no demon and the documents must be fake" the priest looked to Lawrence with anger and shock in his eyes "so what do we do" the priest looked to the man looking for answers "we can only lock him away, it is impossible to kill him permanently he will just keep coming back" the priest look to Lawrence and spoke with anger in his voice "what about destroying what bonds him to human form?" the man looked to Lawrence before speaking "that wouldn't do anything but help him he would disappear and reappear at the closes thing that we destroyed or he would turn into his true form and kill all of us" Lawrence decided to speak up for himself "I don't want to kill anyone I just want to live my life in peace" the man looked at Lawrence and Lawrence could tell the man was looking at him with anger.

The priest left the room closing and locking the door behind him leaving the man locked inside, the man slowly walked away from the wall he was leaning on to Lawrence. The man looked down at Lawrence speaking in a deep voice with hate easily detectable in his words "so what kind of god are you?" Lawrence looked to the man's covered face as he spoke "I'm a harvest god" the man started to walk around Lawrence, he looked at his wolf features as he circled him "have you ever killed anyone with your power" Lawrence quickly spoke in a shocked voice "NO I will never kill anyone" the man stomped on Lawrence's tail making Lawrence jump about in pain, the man spoke in a anger filled voice "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUR KIND ARE ALL THE SAME KILLING PEOPLE LETTING US SUFFER AND YOUR DOING NOTHING TO STOP IT!" the man walked round to face Lawrence, Lawrence spoke in pain over his tail "I'm not lying I've only hurt people to protect myself but even then I never killed" the man shouted with more anger adding to his voice "LIER!" the man took of his hood to reveal his scarred face, on his right side you could see his veins they looked like they had been burned from the inside out. His right eye looked dead it was completely white dead of all colour, his left eye was dark blue with a slit for a pupil like a snakes eye. The man had short brown hair on his angry looking face, the man spoke full of anger and hate "this is what your kind do, your friend the serpent of suffering did this to me HE KILLED EVERYONE!" Lawrence looked up to the man's scarred face as he spoke "I am not like that please let me go" the man looked at Lawrence's begging face before speaking "no I need you, I know it's impossible to kill you but I must find a way to kill that serpent and besides that woman your with will thank me from ridding her of your evil or is she like you?" Lawrence lunged out at the man "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lawrence pulled so much that around the shackles he ripped off skin exposing the muscles on his arm, the man turned to a small table in the corner of the room taking the knives from it. He walked over to Lawrence seeing all the blood on his shackles as Lawrence tried to escape.

Back at the inn Holo was lying down on the bed "where is he? Where has my Lawrence gone this town is small he should be back by now" Holo decided to find Lawrence so she put on her hat and walked out of the inn, Holo sniffed for Lawrence's sent but was terrified when she smelt two other men. Holo tried to pick up the trail but the scent of candles stopped her, Holo sniffed around for some time before catching Lawrence's scent on a priest walking to the church. Holo quickly ran to him "father please help me" the priest was the same one that dragged Lawrence away and the same one at the door of where Lawrence is being held, the priest quickly turned to her "what is it?" Holo had to quickly think up something to say "my friend has been hurt please help" the priest nodded and follow Holo down into an alleyway, Holo stopped before a turn "he's around this corner" the priest walked around the corner but as he did Holo used her true strength to knock him out. The priest awoke up outside of the town tired to a tree, Holo was in front of him. He spoke in a dizzy voice "what am I doing out here?" Holo had an angry look on her face "where is he!?" The priest put on a confused expression "where is who?" Holo took off her hat letting them see her ears "LAWRENCE! His scent is on you so where is he?!" The priest tried to get free but the ropes were to tight "we are removing the demon from him" Holo was getting angrier at the man "HE IS NO DEMON! He is the man I love" the priest thought to himself "can this monster actually be in love? No she probably needs him for some evil thing" the priest spoke looking directly at her ears "we are going to release him from his curse and you will never find him" Holo walked to the man punching him in the side of his chest, Holo held back as much of her strength as she could. The priest could feel his ribs break as Holo hit him, Holo spoke in a quiet voice "please tell me where he is I love him, please I don't want to hurt you"

After a few more broken ribs and talking the priest told Holo where to find Lawrence, Holo untied the priest and went to the building. The building was some buildings away from the church, Holo quickly barged in the door running down the stairs to a steel door. Holo pulled at the handle and pushed at the door it slowly opened revealing Lawrence chained up, Lawrence's shirt was cut with stance of blood around the cuts. Holo rushed to Lawrence placing her hands on Lawrence's face "LAWRENCE!" Lawrence moved his head up to Holo's face, Lawrence spoke in a weak voice "Holo run" Holo pulled at the shackles breaking them, Lawrence put his arm around Holo's neck so he could lean on her as they walked. As they got to the stairs the man that was in the room with Lawrence was standing at the top of the stairs, he looked down to them with his scarred face. The scarred man wore an evil grin as he spoke "looks like I will be putting away two evil gods" Holo looked at the man's messed up face "Lawrence who is this man?" Lawrence lifted his head up to the man "he lost everything to a god" the scarred man spoke in a hate and anger filled voice "the serpent of suffering!" Holo's eyes widened when she heard that name, Holo spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice "I have heard of what that thing has done but why take it out on Lawrence?" The man looked to Lawrence's blood covered shirt as he spoke continuing with anger in his voice "suffering harvests you monsters are all the same you look down on us like we are nothing but I will find away to kill that thing and any other pagan god that hurts people" Holo looked at the man speaking in a confused but mostly angry tone "then why hurt Lawrence he never hurt anyone!?" the man's fist closed as she spoke "I need to find a way to kill your kind and he is just a step in that direction" Lawrence started to regain his strength as they talked "but we can't die" the man started to walked do the stairs towards them, Lawrence quickly took a wheat seed from his pocket putting it into his mouth. Lawrence's arm instantly turned into a gray furred paw which he used to knock the man to the wall knocking him out as he hit the wall.

After Lawrence's arm changed back Holo carried him to the cart and headed to the next village north, Lawrence had passed out in the back of the cart as Holo put distance between them and the town. After some time Lawrence started to wake up so Holo pulled the cart to the side of the road and got in the back, Lawrence's eyes gradually opened to see Holo looking upon him he spoke in a weak frail voice "Holo..." Holo jumped on Lawrence hugging him tightly sobbing could be heard coming from Holo "Lawrence I was so scared that they took you away and I would never see you again" Lawrence slowly put his arms around her "Holo I will always come back to you so please stop crying" Holo lifted herself off Lawrence to see his comforting face, Lawrence wiped the tears from Holo's cheek as she continued to sob as she spoke "I'm so sorry Lawrence if I only went with you or looked for you sooner I could have..." Lawrence pulled Holo in close stopping her from talking, Lawrence spoke in a quiet gentle soothing voice "Holo I forgive you" Holo pushed herself off him looking to his blood covered shirt as she continued to sob as she spoke "how can you forgive so easily you were tortured because of me" Lawrence sat up as he tried to stop Holo from crying "Holo it's not your fault" Holo ears fell forward as she sat back from Lawrence "but it is I who made you a wolf and that is why it is my fault if you were still human this would have never happened" Lawrence placed his hand on her cheek wiping the tears from her face again "Holo don't say that you broke me out from that place and you saved me. You saved me from the pain of my mortal life every day I was suffering from the knowledge that one day I would die and leave you heartbroken" Holo fell into Lawrence's arms "I'm still sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner and this could have been avoided" Lawrence held Holo tightly "Holo what's done is done and I'm here with you" Holo looked up to Lawrence to see him smiling warmly at her. Tears continued to stream down Holo's face for several minutes before she was all dried up.

Chapter five

Lawrence was able to cheer Holo up after sometime of telling her things are ok and not her fault. Lawrence had changed his shirt to a light gray one, they threw the blood covered shirt off the cart to a ditch in the side of the road. Lawrence and Holo were on the front of the cart as they approached the next village, Holo was looking down in shame at what had happened her ears were flat in sadness over the guilt she was feeling. Lawrence grabbed an apple from the back of the cart and waved it in front of her but for the first time an apple didn't improve her mood, Lawrence did the only thing he could he grabbed another two apples and waved them in her face. The apples lightened the mood a little, Lawrence spoke in a happier voice to continue to lighten the mood "Holo don't feel bad for what happened I'm fine" Holo leaned on Lawrence looking up to his smiling face, Holo smiled a little at Lawrence's cute expression "Lawrence you're too cute when you're trying cheer me up" Lawrence smiled more at Holo "good I hate to see you sad" Holo started to nibble on the apples in front of her but stopping to talk to Lawrence "Lawrence have you heard of the serpent of suffering?" Lawrence pulled Holo close to him as he spoke with a hint of fear in his voice "I have heard that towns are ripped apart by it's people when he is near" Holo tilted her head down to the road as she spoke in a quiet voice "I remember when I was a pup I saw my father fight that thing" Lawrence pulled Holo to a tight embrace "Holo I will never let anyone hurt you I promise you that" Holo put on a cheeky smile that matched her tone "how is a young pup like you going to protect a wise wolf like me?" Lawrence smiled back and replied in a playful tone "I could pay them to beat themselves up" Lawrence and Holo laughed "you could do that you are they best merchant I have seen in all my years" Lawrence kissed Holo lightly on the forehead "do you really think so highly of me?" Holo spoke in a happy tone "of course I do, I have lived for century and I am certain that you are the best" Lawrence held her closer "maybe it's the beautiful woman sitting next to me" Holo blushed slightly at Lawrence words.

It was dark when they got to the village, the village was a standard size village with a normal size market. Lawrence put the cart away in the inns stables. Lawrence wanted to go and get the food alone so he could make Holo the romantic meal but Holo wouldn't leave his side, they looked around for a bit but found nothing at the late time. They returned to the inn going to their room that Lawrence purchased, when they got to their room it was small it had a fire place on the right wall and a desk on the left with a window about it. Holo went straight to the bed practically falling on it, Lawrence did so too. Holo slow crawled over to Lawrence, her eyes widened as she saw Lawrence's tail was filthy with a shoe print pressed into the dirt "Lawrence what happened to your tail?" Lawrence move his tail into view "that man stepped on it" Holo put her hand on his ear gently massaging the fur "poor Lawrence stay here" Holo put her hat back on and left the room, Holo returned with a pot of warm water and a cloth. Holo placed the pot next to the bed near where Lawrence was laying, Holo took the cloth dabbing it in the water. Holo started washing the dirt from Lawrence tail, the feeling of wet fur was weird to Lawrence "Holo will I ever get used to my tail?" Holo grinned at Lawrence as she spoke in a playful tone "you will get used to it but in the mean time I get to make you feel weird about it" as Holo said that she started to stroke Lawrence's tail making Lawrence clutch at the bed sheets, Lawrence tried his hardest to reframe from laughing "Holo...please...stop..." Holo grinned as she continued to stroke Lawrence's tail "think of this as pay back for all the times you did it to me" Lawrence did the only thing he could he flicked his tail up to Holo's face tickling oloHolHolo's nose making her sneeze, Lawrence quickly flipped over pulling Holo to him he started to stroke her tail at the same time speaking in a playful voice "two can play at that game"

After Lawrence finish paying Holo back for stroking his tail she finish cleaning the dirt from his. Holo laid back on the bed while Lawrence brushed her tail, the long strokes made Holo smile "Lawrence this is paradise" Lawrence smiled as he looked up to Holo's face "how about I get you something meaty to eat?" Holo's tail instantly jumped up and down "dinner in bed?" Lawrence stood up putting his tail away and a hat on "anything my queen wants" Lawrence left leaving Holo lying on the bed waiting for her royal feast, Holo was laying on the bed with her tail bouncing around. Lawrence entered the room with a large plate with a giant steak on it, Lawrence spoke in a playful tone "the royal feast has arrived my queen" Lawrence laid on the bed next to Holo, Holo didn't waist anytime before getting stuck into the steak. Holo ate a lot more than half the steak Leaving Lawrence with less than usual, when Holo ate the last piece of steak she looked to the plate for more but there was nothing. Holo looked to Lawrence to thank him for the food but found him smiling at her, Lawrence opened his lips revealing a tooth filled grin with a strip of streak in between the teeth. Lawrence leaned down and Holo moved up kiss each other, Holo bit down on the steak pulling away eating it in an instant. Holo was holding her stomach with both hands "thank you" Lawrence smiled and kissed Holo "you're welcome my dear"

Lawrence and Holo cuddled while they laid on the bed, Lawrence broke the silence in a concerned tone "Holo are you ok you seem to be off your getting tired, dizzy, not drinking, back pains and your eating more of my food than usual I hope you're going to be ok" Holo thought for a second before it all hit Holo hard, all the symptoms she had been having and she was incredibly hormonal in the cart. Holo spoke in a completely shaken voice "Lawrence do you remember the night after you became a wolf?" Lawrence blushed a little at the memory of them sleeping together for the first time "yes that day I will never forget" Holo cuddled into Lawrence chest as she spoke continuing her shaken voice "Lawrence I'm pregnant" Lawrence went into shock, in the time Lawrence was in shock Holo was thinking to herself "does he want kids, is he even ready for them, does he want a home before we start a family" Holo was brought out of her train of thought when she felt Lawrence cuddle her tightly as he spoke in the happiest of voices "that's wonderful. We have a little pup on the way" Holo could see Lawrence was still in shock but happier than he had ever been in his life at the same time, Holo started to cry tears of joy as she cuddled into Lawrence. Lawrence wiped the tears from Holo's face, Holo nuzzled into his hand as she spoke in her happy voice "I'm so happy we are starting a family together" Lawrence smiled warmly as he moved his hand to Holo's belly "as am I, who would have known in less than a year we would fall in love I would became a wolf and now we have a pup on the way" Holo smiled and kissed Lawrence still speaking in the same happy voice "has it really been less than a year? But so much has happened, more has happened in my year with you than in the centuries I was in that village" Lawrence smiled at her as he spoke "yes it will be one year to the day soon. Oh Holo you said a number of times that you have lived for centuries but how old are you exactly?" Holo grinned as she spoke "Lawrence a lady never tells her age for the world to hear" Lawrence pulled the same grin as Holo did as he spoke "but you're not a lady you're a wolf" Holo smirked at Lawrence's comment "nice try but this little pup won't find out any time soon" Lawrence looked down to Holo's belly smiling as he did "you might have to stop calling me a little pup when our pup comes" Holo playfully patted Lawrence on the head between his wolf ears as she spoke in a playful tone "no I will not give up my cute pet name for you even when the pup comes" Lawrence smiled at Holo cute words "ok I will stay your little gray pup. Oh should we do something special for our one year anniversary of us meeting?" Lawrence got the idea to propose on their anniversary, Holo's tail began to wag as she spoke happily "yes but what do you have in mind?" Lawrence smiled down to Holo "you will have to wait to find out but I will have to remove the wine" Holo's smile fell from her face as she spoke in a sadden voice "oh right" Lawrence pulled Holo in close to him hugging her tightly "don't be like that I will use the money for the wine to buy you more food and I won't drink as long as you can't" Holo smiled warmly to Lawrence's words as she nuzzled into his chest.

Lawrence had left the room to get some fresh air to help him think while Holo was laid on the bed with her hands on her belly as she lightly spoke to herself "I'm carrying Lawrence's pup inside me now that dream is coming true" Holo looked to the door waiting for Lawrence "I hope he gets back soon we need to talk about our little pup. I hope the news wasn't too much for him he could be panicking right now" as Holo said that the door opened with Lawrence coming in with a package in his hand, Lawrence quickly closed the door and removed his hat. He sat next to Holo with a wide smile on his face as he placed the package on Holo's lap. The package was covered in brown paper with black string holding it together, Holo looked at it in a puzzled manner "what is this?" Lawrence smiled to her "open it and find out" Holo did as she was told and opened the brown paper making loud rustling noises as she did, Holo's eyes widened as she saw Lawrence had bought her an apple pie "why'd you get me this?" Lawrence smiled warmly at Holo as he spoke "I can't have the mother of my child eating anything less than what she deserved" Holo leaned on Lawrence smiling up to his face speaking in a sweet voice "thank you, you're going to make a good father" Lawrence smiled and kissed Holo and then moved his head down to her belly placing a gentle kiss on it, Lawrence then leaned back against the bed pulling the spoon hidden in the paper that the pie was wrapped in. Lawrence took a big spoon full of the pie out the crust was golden brown and the inside was a sweet sugary yellow, Lawrence fed Holo the spoon her face instantly changed to a delightful expression. Holo took the spoon from Lawrence's hand as she spoke in a sweet tone "Lawrence this is delicious" Lawrence smiled and reached for a second spoon in the paper, as he dug it into the pie Holo used her spoon to take the pie out of his spoon, Holo smirked at Lawrence as she spoke "Lawrence have you forgotten already I'm eating for two" Lawrence smiled and placed his hand on her belly slowly rubbing it "ok you two can have the pie, your being a good mother thinking about your own child already" Holo placed her free hand on top of Lawrence's on top of her belly as she spoke in a happy voice "I now have two pups my little one inside me and my little gray one" Lawrence smiled and leaned in closer to Holo "well I'm a bigger pup" Holo playful patted Lawrence's head "you used to be that little cute human to me but now your that little cute god to me" Lawrence smiled as he spoke in a happy tone "and you will always be that beautiful wise wolf that got into my cart" Holo cuddled into Lawrence.

Lawrence let Holo finish the pie to herself and the baby, Lawrence smiled lightly as he wiped the crumbs from her mouth. As he finished cleaning her mouth she nuzzled into his hand and spoke in a sugar coated voice "thank you" Lawrence looked upon Holo's face her eye's were closed and she had a warm smile on her face "you're welcome I'm glad you liked it" Holo's eyes cracked open slightly as she spoke "such a cute little fool I'm not thanking you for the pie, I'm thanking you for making me a child, our child the child we will raise and take care of" Lawrence leaned in and kissed Holo, Lawrence then moved his head down to Holo's belly kissing where his child was growing. Lawrence moved back up to Holo's face smiling deeply at her "Holo you don't need to thank me you're giving our little pup a place to grow" Holo cuddled into Lawrence's chest smiling as she did "still such a gentleman not taking credit when you deserve it" Lawrence quietly spoke into one of Holo's wolf ears "I'm no longer a gentleman I'm a gentle wolf" Holo smiled a little at Lawrence as she spoke "Lawrence you are becoming a true wolf" Lawrence smiled a little as he pulled Holo close to him "I've become a wolf and now we are starting a little pack" Holo tilted her head down to look to her belly smiling as she did.

It was still getting late they could see the sky turn dark through the cracks in the window. Holo and Lawrence were still laid on the bed talking about their child, Lawrence's hand was on Holo's belly and Holo's hand was on top of his. Holo was looking down at her belly smiling as she spoke "this is so new to me, I have done many things but this is one thing I always wanted but never thought I would have" Lawrence rubbed Holo's belly slightly faster as he spoke in a little bit quieter voice than hers "I'm scared too but we will raise our pup together" Holo moved her head to lean on Lawrence as she looked up to him "I wonder if all parents get scared of becoming parents?" Lawrence moved his free hand to Holo's head massaging the place between her ears as he spoke "all parents do I remember mine telling me how scared they were when they were having me, but we don't have to fear as much our child will be fine" Holo moved closer to Lawrence as she spoke "you really are becoming a wise wolf. Lawrence where do your parents live?" Lawrence stopped massaging Holo's head letting her move up to his face as he spoke "they live down south, it would take us four mouths to get there but it could take us three days if we went as wolves, why?" Holo smiled a little as she spoke in a sweet voice "I would like to thank them for making you the good man you are" Lawrence's smile got wider as he thought about his family, he spoke in happy tone "I think they would like you. My mother believes in the pagan gods so she would probably get on her knees and worship you" Holo laughed slightly as Lawrence continued "my father would be so happy he would most likely hug you so tight our little pup would pop out" Holo burst out laughing to Lawrence's comment, when Holo stopped laughing she spoke in a happy voice "Lawrence I like the sound of them" Lawrence smirked as he spoke "yeah we could get my mother to buy all the apples down south" Holo lightly laughed as she spoke "yeah we could but apples taste better when you get them for me" Lawrence smiled warmly at Holo as he spoke "I will buy you all the apples you can eat" Holo nuzzled into Lawrence's chest as she spoke in a sweet tone "thank you from me and the little one" Lawrence smiled and kissed Holo then kissed her belly "good night Holo and good night my little pup" Holo kissed Lawrence and stroked her belly "good night my little pups" Holo giggled slightly after speaking as Lawrence smiled slightly at her, they cuddled up close together as they went to sleep.

Chapter six

Lawrence awoke first to find he was hugging Holo, her back was to him with her hands on her belly on top of his. Lawrence slowly got out the bed by sliding down and slipping his hands out from Holo's, Lawrence then move silently to the desk. When Holo woke up she found herself alone in the bed, Holo slowly moved up so she was sitting up right. Holo put one of her hands on her back as she moved, she had been having back pains when getting up from bed for the past few days but now she knew why. When the back pains eased off Holo saw Lawrence at the desk, Lawrence's tail went through the back of the chair happily wagging away. Lawrence was heavily focused on what was on the desk that he didn't notice Holo get up and move to his side, Holo look at what Lawrence was looking at and was surprised to see he was drawing. It was a detail drawing of a building at first glance Holo thought it was his shop but as she looked at more of the details she saw it was not a shop but a house a home, Holo smiled warmly as she spoke in the sweetest voice possible "is that our home?" Lawrence put the pen down as he looked to her "well this is one idea for our home, I was thinking we could own a large amount of land and have a couple of apple trees" Holo's tail instantly wagged at the word of apples, Holo went behind the chair hugging Lawrence lightly from behind "you know me so well" Lawrence smiled as he looked back to the drawing "I need to if I want to keep you happy" Holo placed a kiss on Lawrence's cheek making him smile more, Holo looked to the drawing speaking in a happy but curious tone "Lawrence I know you want a big nice house but why are there so many rooms?" Lawrence placed his hands on top of hers before he spoke "I thought you wanted a big pack of your own" Holo nuzzled her face into Lawrence's neck "you don't mind having a big family?" Lawrence kissed the top of her head "I only want a family with you and if you want a big family then we will have a big family" Holo smiled and kissed Lawrence's neck.

Lawrence got up from his seat to stand next to Holo, he held her in his arms for a few minutes before speaking "are you hungry?" Holo continued to hug Lawrence as she spoke "yes I am quite hungry" Lawrence smiled and moved down to Holo's belly as he spoke in a happy playful voice "and what about you, are you hungry" less than a second after he said that Holo's stomach growled at him making them laugh, Holo continued to laugh as she spoke "you heard the baby" Lawrence laughed as well as he spoke "ok what does my baby want?" Holo's belly growled again making them laugh more, Holo laughed hysterically as she spoke "I think the baby said meat" Lawrence smiled still laughing as he went to get them breakfast. When he got back he found Holo on the bed grooming her tail Lawrence walked to the bed taking off his hat and throwing it to the desk, he placed the large plate piled with food on the bed when he pulled his tail out of his trousers. When Lawrence sat down Holo was already eating away, Lawrence smiled as he spoke looking to Holo's belly "is my little pup happy?" Holo spoke with her mouth full of food "yes we are" Lawrence smiled and started to eat, Lawrence was a little surprised at his hand not being smacked away as he took food from the plate "Holo our little pup is making you more sharing" an annoyed look started to appear on her face which then started to change into a devilish grin, the next time Lawrence reached for the plate Holo smacked his hand away but he only smiled at her "there's the wolf I fell in love with" Holo couldn't stay mad at him the grin changed to a smile in the blink of an eye, the next time Lawrence went for the plate his hand was met by Holo's not smacking his away but holding it, Holo's voice was sweet and nice to Lawrence's ears "I love you" Lawrence smiled deeply and pulled her hand to him placing a gentle kiss on it "I love you too"

They were still laid in bed after breakfast, Holo was rubbing her belly over the slight stomach cramps she was feeling she spoke in a slightly weak but happy voice "my family are going to get quite the surprise with you and our little pup" Lawrence put one of his hands on hers moving with hers as he spoke "yes they are they're going to see the beautiful wolf you have become" Holo cuddled into Lawrence wrapping her tail around him "I'm so happy I waited for you" Lawrence had a slightly confused look on his face "Holo?" she smiled as she looked to his little confused pup like face "we wolves only mate with one other wolf and that is it we never move on we stay with that wolf until we die, that's why I am so happy I waited for you" Lawrence kissed her on the top of her head "so I'm your first and your last. Who would have known wolves are so romantic" Holo smirked before she spoke "I know I'm the wise wolf" Lawrence laughed a little "you romantic wise wolf" Holo let out a cute giggle as she spoke "humans can be quite romantic as well the hole marriage thing and humans saving themselves for it is pretty romantic even to a wise wolf" Lawrence smiled warmly at her "I'm glad I was one of those people waiting for a wife but now I'm a wolf with the most beautiful wise wolf in the world" Holo cuddled into Lawrence a little more getting closer to him until she couldn't breathe without taking in all of his scent, Holo voice was muffled but Lawrence's ears could easily hear her "you're getting good at sweet talking , Lawrence the sweet wolf" Lawrence smiled as he stroked her back.

Lawrence and Holo got out of bed getting dressed for the journey to the next town, Lawrence looked at the beautiful wolf he loved she was wearing the same pink and purple shirt and black trousers she loved to wear. Lawrence quickly realised he would have to buy her new clothes for the trip "Holo we need to get some new clothes" Holo turned to him then she looked at herself "why you got some new clothes back in the pagan town?" Lawrence looked to Holo's belly knowing what will happen "Holo my clothes will work but your pregnant so those clothes won't fit when we need them" Holo looked down to herself then to Lawrence with a smile on her face "then we should go shopping and grab some baby clothes too" Lawrence didn't say anything he only smiled at her. They hid their wolf features before leaving their room, they headed for the market buying new clothes for Holo and her changing figure. Lawrence carried the clothes in his left hand while the right was holding Holo's, Holo smiled as they walked together. The sky was clear and the faint sound of birds could be heard, as they walked they could see tall trees peering over the gray stone buildings. As they approached the cart their smiles left their faces being replaced with dread, they saw a man in dark clothing slowly approach the town but what got their attention was his half scarred face. They quickly rushed to the cart moving it to the street to get to the next town, they started moving down the street past the inn. The man spotted them and sprinted towards them shouting to the people standing outside of the inn "STOP THEM! THEY ARE FALSE GODS!" The group of men laughed loudly at him "they stayed in the inn, gods don't stay in inns idiot" as the man sprinted past them he raised his fist punching the man around the face knocking him to the ground, it didn't slow him down at all as he continued running to the cart. Holo looked back seeing him quickly catch up to them "FASTER GO FASTER HE'S CHASING US" Lawrence whipped the reins hard making the horse go faster, the man speeded up as the horse did keeping up with them for sometime before falling behind.

Lawrence had slowed the cart down about an hour away from the next town. Holo had been silent the whole way there, Lawrence was the one to speak first "Holo I promise that man will never lay a finger on you" Holo clung to Lawrence's arm as she spoke "you fool why must you protect me every time you do you suffer and it's all because of me" Lawrence pulled her into his chest letting her hear his heart "it's not your fault that those things happened, I'm just happy your ok" Holo nuzzled into his chest "I love you, you stupid fool" a small smile appeared on Lawrence's face after hearing that. Holo moved back up to Lawrence's face speaking in a sad tone "you know he's going to keep tracking us right?" Lawrence tilted his head down slightly as he spoke "I know but we can out run him" Holo looked down to the ground like he did "but we can't run forever at least not in my condition" Lawrence put his hand on her shoulder instantly making her feel better "then we will find a way to reason with him and if he doesn't leave us alone then I will deal with him" Holo cuddled into Lawrence's chest even more as she spoke "you're never going to stop protecting me are you" Lawrence pulled her up and kissed her, he smiled as he spoke in a happy tone "a man must protect his lady even more when she is with child" Holo smiled at him then leaned on his arm looking up to him "and wolves are no different" Lawrence smiled at her cute expression as she spoke again in a happier voice "I think you had a wolf hidden inside you from the start" Lawrence smiled kissing her on the head speaking in a romantic voice "if you keep talking like that my heart is going to burst with love for you" Holo smiled and moved up to his face kissing him romantically.

It was dusk when they got to the town, all the people were packing their things away while lights could be seen getting lit in the buildings. They took the cart to a stable far away from the inn instead of using the stable at the inn to hide where they were staying, when they got in the inn it was empty apart from a tall blonde haired man dressed in dark clothing cleaning the tables. They approached him Lawrence speaking for them both "excuse me sir are you the owner?" The man turned to them speaking in a somewhat tired voice "yes do you want a room?" Lawrence took out a coin handing it to the man "yes we have been travelling all day" the man took the coin and looked at it for a second then spoke "I'm sorry but I only have one room and it's a two bed room tell you what you can have breakfast for free" Holo spoke in a wide awake voice "thank you" the owner smiled slightly at the cute woman thanking him "it's ok your room is up the stairs third on the right" Lawrence and Holo went to their room it was small with the walls painted with a slight hint of blue, there was a small round table with two wooden chairs sitting opposite each other, above the table was a closed window made out of dark wooden planks. The bed was a bunk bed with similar dark wood supports to the window, Holo got on the bottom bunk sitting down looking at Lawrence with her big red ruby eyes with a smile on her face as she spoke "this reminds me of our first week together" Lawrence smiled as he thought about their first few days together "yeah I sometimes think back to those days but they're nothing to what's happening now" Holo smiled more at him, to Lawrence she was getting more beautiful by the second. They took off their hats and jackets getting ready for bed, they also took out their tails keeping it hidden was something Holo hated more than anything. Holo got in bed waiting for Lawrence to join her, she held out her arms for him to hold her. Lawrence smiled warmly at her as he got into bed "Holo this is a small bed so we are going to have to sleep close together" Holo spoke in a romantic voice filled with love "I wouldn't have it any other way" Holo could easily hear Lawrence's fluffy gray tail hit the bed as it wagged happily.

Chapter 7

When Holo woke up the first thing she saw was Lawrence's cute sleeping face, to Holo he was cute the cutest thing in the world, Holo thought to herself "he's so cute when he's sleeping he's like a pup so cute, will our pup be so cute like it's father?" Lawrence began to smile and his tail was wagging slightly as he quietly spoke in his dream state "it's a boy... we have a baby boy" Holo couldn't help but smile at him so she cuddled into his chest with her tail happily swishing side to side behind her. Lawrence's eyes slowly opened seeing two amber furred ears in his face "Holo want are you doing?" Holo continued to cuddled into Lawrence as she spoke "I'm just so happy that I'm having a baby with you" Lawrence kissed her ears making her jump at the feeling, she moved up to his face smiling at him. Lawrence moved one of his arms from her back to her belly smiling as he looked to it "Holo I had a wonderful dream about our child" Holo smiled placing a hand on top of his "I know we had a boy" Lawrence had a shocked look on his face "how do you" Holo interrupted with a big smile on her face "you talk in your sleep" Lawrence smiled and kissed her on the head.

Lawrence and Holo were still cuddled up together in bed, Lawrence got up walking to his jacket on the table returning to the bed with a comb in hand. Lawrence smiled as he sat down next to her holding the comb up "does my wise wolf wished to be groomed?" Holo smiled moving her tail to his lap, Lawrence brushed her tail making her fall back on the bed with a big smile on her face, Holo spoke in a delightful tone "Lawrence this is heaven" Lawrence continued to brush her tail "think of this as a little thank you for carrying my child" Holo pulled a cheeky smile as she spoke in a cheeky way "as a little thank you, you are going to have to brush my tail every day of your eternal life" Lawrence smiled as he spoke in a happy voice "I will do it twice a day ever day for you" Holo placed her hand on his stopping him from brushing, Lawrence looked down to her face it was full of love like her voice "I love you I love you so much" Lawrence leaned down and kissed her on the lips romantically "and I love you too"

They got out of bed and got dressed hiding their wolf features, they held hands as they walked down to get their breakfast. The owner was getting their free meal ready, they sat at a small wooden table away from the counter. The owner gave them their meal with two glasses of wine, Lawrence looked at the wine then to the man "I'm sorry but we aren't drinking" Holo looked to the wine looking sad that she couldn't drink it, the man look to Holo as he took the wine "are you church people or something?" Holo smiled at the man "no but I can't drink because I'm with his child" she looked to Lawrence as she said his, Lawrence smiled as he held her hand cross the table. The man took the wine back replacing it with water and going back to his job, Holo smiled at Lawrence speaking in a sweet tone "Lawrence you don't have to sacrifice drink because of me" Lawrence smiled speaking in a romantic voice "Holo I'm not drinking because of you I'm not drinking for you, I love you and there's nothing I won't do for you" Holo couldn't help herself she got up and hugged Lawrence kissing him all over "I love you, there's nothing in this world that I love more than you"

After they had their breakfast they were sat down staring into each other's eyes, Lawrence tilted his head down slightly looking at Holo's belly "how about we go to the market looking for baby clothes" Holo had a wide smile on her face "yes" they walked out into the street but they saw the scarred man walking to the town, Holo and Lawrence looked at each other the look told each other that they were going to face him. When the man saw them he followed them, they went behind a building out of site from everyone. When he turned the corner he saw Lawrence and Holo standing next to each other, the man spoke in his normal anger filled voice "so now I'm back here, are you going to try killing me again" Lawrence moved in front of Holo "we just want to live in peace away from people like you" Holo held Lawrence's hand in fear of want he might do to him, the man shouted at them "people like me are made by people like you and now I get to continue my mission" the man pulled out a knife from his jacket, Lawrence stepped in front of Holo completely speaking in a serious voice "I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you hurt her!" the man moved a little to his right looking at Holo and letting her see the scarred side of his face "why should I let her go? You both are monsters spreading evil everywhere you go she could be worst than you, why should I let that go!?" Lawrence's look got angrier at the man as he shouted at him "BECAUSE WE ARE NOT EVIL! I love her and I won't let you or anyone hurt her or our child" the man's look got angrier Lawrence thought he was going to attack but instead he threw the knife to the ground yelling at them and the world "you had to do that get pregnant, I'm a monster to my own kind but that is where I draw the line I hate you and all of your kind BUT KILLING A BABY IS SOMETHING YOUR KIND DO NOT ME!" the man stormed off leaving them behind the building confused, Lawrence looked back to Holo speaking in a confused voice "what just happened?" Holo hugged Lawrence tightly as she spoke "I think I know what happened, I think the serpent killed children in front of him scarring his very soul. I know I shouldn't but I feel sorry for him" Lawrence hugged Holo back in relief too what nearly happened "your caring and that's one of the things I love about you" Holo looked up to him with a hurt look on her face "but I still hate him for what he did to you"

Holo dragged Lawrence around the market to so many stalls that he couldn't remember half the stuff that they looked at, Lawrence and Holo went back to their room in the inn. Holo and Lawrence were sat on the bed with Holo looking at the baby clothes they bought at the market, Lawrence smiled as she smiled at the clothes. Lawrence wrapped an arm around her smiling happily as he spoke "you're really excited about becoming a mother" Holo smiled and kissed him on the cheek "of course I am I'm the wise wolf and now I'm going to be a wise mother too" Lawrence couldn't help but smile at the wolf carrying his child as she continued "and what about the pup that's given me my pup? Are you excited about being a father?" Lawrence looked down to her belly smiling warmly then he kissed Holo's cheek "I'm so excited I'm becoming the father of your baby but I'm so nervous too" Holo leaned on him looking cute too him smiling cutely as she spoke in a cute voice "don't be I'm the wise wolf and I know you're going to be a good father" Lawrence kissed her making her smile more, they continued to look at the baby clothes. Holo found one that she liked more than the other it was pink and purple like what she was wearing, she put the clothes over her belly as if she was checking the size. Lawrence spoke in a happy tone to her "I'm seeing a new side to you now being a mother has really changed you" Holo couldn't stop smiling she was so happy to the life she was creating, the happiness spread from her face to her voice "you know I have always feared being alone but now you are a wolf and we are starting a pack I will not be alone even if I wished it now, how can I not be happy?" Lawrence smirked as he spoke in a playful voice "and here I was thinking it was the lack of alcohol in you" the moment Lawrence said that he felt Holo's fist in his chest breaking ribs, Lawrence knew he had to do something to stop her mood going out of control so he pulled her close to him hugging her tightly. Holo tried to stay mad at him but in the end she hugged him back in love.

Chapter 8

They had been in their room for some time before leaving for their lunch, the bottom floor was filled with people eating. They sat at a table in the back of the room, both their wolf ears twitched as they heard what sounded like an army heading towards them. Lawrence turned to Holo with a worried look on his face "Holo do you hear that?" Holo turned to him with a less worried face than his "yes it sounds like twenty of them, their probably just the guards switching shifts" Holo ignored them making Lawrence ignore them too. Lawrence ordered Holo a large plate making her smile, it was covered in meats and vegetables. Holo quickly picked out all the meat leaving most of the vegetables on the plate, when Holo noticed she had no meat left she started taking it from Lawrence's plate, Lawrence noticed her taking his food so he moved the plate in front of her letting her take all of his food. She smiled at Lawrence's generosity "such a gentleman giving the mother of your child all the good food" he smiled slightly at her as he ate the boring vegetables.

They where sat at the table finishing their meal, Holo leaned back on her chair pushing her belly out with her hand holding on to it's sides. Holo made groaning noises as she held her belly speaking in a weak voice "this baby is going to be the death of me" Lawrence tried to hold back his smile but he couldn't "but you can eat more that should make you happy" Holo's look went a little angry as she replied "a baby makes you want to eat more but you can only manage the same amount, it becomes less and less as the baby gets bigger as well I don't want to eat less" Holo's face looked as if she was going to cry so Lawrence held her hand looking straight at her "how about we make the most out of our time, I will buy you all the food you can every day until we have the baby" she looked so happy too Lawrence, he thought she was going to cry tears of joy.

They talked for a while before they could hear people shouting at each other, they both looked to the door and windows they could see people punching each other with what looked like the intention to kill one another. A tall black haired man walked into the inn he had broad shoulders and all dull clothing, his long sleeve shirt was gray and the right sleeve was completely ripped off revealing multiple scares running up and down his arm. They could see he had green eyes but his pupils were slits like that of a snake, suddenly people in the inn started fight each other. In seconds people were knocked out all over the inn floor, Lawrence and Holo didn't understand why they were beating each other up for no reason. After a few moments of meaningless violence everyone was on the ground in pain or tired from the fighting, the only man that was standing was the man in the door way. The noise from the fighting attracted a man from the second floor, it was the man with the scarred face he looked like death when he saw the man in the door way. Lawrence and Holo slowly got up making no noise, they moved a little back from them. The man walked down the stairs with a look of pure hate on his face and revenge in his eyes, he clenched his fist so hard as he walked his nails cut into his palms sending blood dripping down his fingers. He spoke in a murderous tone "I've finally found you after all these years I've found you" the man in the door way walked in towards him speaking in a smug but dry voice "have you been hunting me for all this time, so that's what happened to the little boy that I scarred I destroyed your pathetic little mortal village and you try to find me but what are you going to do?" the scarred face man shouted with blood, hate and angry covering every word "I'M GOING TO MAKE THE SERPENT OF SUFFERING SUFFER!" Holo held Lawrence's hand as she spoke not looking away from the serpent "Lawrence we should go" the serpent smiled opening his mouth letting a thin snake tongue flick out for a second he then continued to talk in his smug dry tone "so you want to make me suffer like your family did or do you want to make me suffer like the people you've made suffer?" the man froze in his tracks as the serpent continued "how does it feel knowing you have been doing my work for me? That you are no better than me?" the man rushed in holding his fist up shouting as he ran "I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" the serpent smiled more revealing his sharp knife like teeth, Holo and Lawrence could see the nails on his right hand grow long and sharp as if they had become poison filled fangs. The serpent smiled more as the man got closer, when he was a hair length from him the serpent stabbed his fang like nails into his stomach lifting up the man above him. The serpent lowered the man slightly to his face as he looked at him closer as he spoke in his dry voice "you have your mothers eyes AND YOUR FATHERs STUPIDITY" the serpent threw him over the counter smashing glasses as the man passed over it, his body made a loud bang followed by sharp glass breaking sounds.

Lawrence pulled a little on Holo's hand making her move quietly towards the door, the serpent turned looking straight at them. Lawrence panicked and took his hat off hoping the serpent would leave them alone, the serpent locked his snake eyes on them. The serpent flicked his snake tongue out of his mouth tasting the fowl air, he smiled evilly and sprinted at Lawrence with both his hands turned into fang like weapons. Lawrence's new strength was able to push him back but the serpent quickly recovered jumping at Lawrence knocking him to the ground, Lawrence grabbed the serpent at the wrists stopping his fang like nails from touching him. Holo took a mouth full of wheat turning into her true wolf form destroying the inn and knocking the serpent off Lawrence, Lawrence did the same taking the wheat from his top pocket. Holo grabbed the pouch of wheat in her mouth as Lawrence changed into his wolf form, Lawrence's wolf form was gray with a silver shine to it his under belly and legs were white like snow like the tips of his ears and tail. Lawrence approached Holo as he got close she nuzzled into the fur on his neck, Holo's amber ears and Lawrence's gray ears twitched as they heard movement in the rubble of the inn. Suddenly a giant swamp green snake burst out of the rubble, it was a little longer than Holo but about the same length as Lawrence the snake's height barely got over Holo's paws. Holo ran south back the way they came with the pouch of wheat in her mouth, Lawrence followed right behind her as the serpent followed right behind him.

They ran for what felt like hours until they saw a town, the moment Holo saw it she ran to the side to avoid the town Lawrence did so to, staying right behind her. As they got to the side of the town the serpent was about to bite Lawrence's back leg but the serpent was scratched across it's right eye, Lawrence and Holo turned to see a giant white bird flying past the serpent. The serpent was knocked to the ground but quickly got up with it's right eye closed and covered in blood, the serpent quickly pounced at Lawrence wrapping it's body around his. Lawrence struggled furiously as it wrapped it's self tighter around him, Holo dropped the pouch in her mouth to bite at the snake. Holo twisted and pulled sending scales everywhere, the giant bird pecked at the snake eyes trying to get it to let go of Lawrence. After a few moments Holo pulled at the serpent tearing it's grasp on Lawrence, Holo flung the serpent away but it got up ready to attack. The serpent stopped looking to the three of them and spoke in a dead dry angered voice "I can't beat the three of you but I will never forget this" the serpent quickly turned around whizzing away into the distance.

With the serpent gone Holo went to Lawrence's side he was extremely weak and barely able to move, Lawrence started to shrink back to his human form before long he was back to his human form. When Lawrence was able to move he curved his tail around his body to cover the place between his legs, Lawrence was blushing in the state he was in making Holo smile at his embarrassment. Holo moved her head down to him nudging him playfully, Lawrence spoke in a very weak voice "Holo... what happened..?" Holo continued rubbing her nose against his bare chest "it doesn't matter the serpent is gone and look where we are" they both looked to the town it was the pagan town they were at a few days ago, Holo went back to nuzzling Lawrence's chest. After Holo finished playing with Lawrence she knew she needed clothes so she pulled a cute wolf look and spoke in a sweet voice "Lawrence. Could you please buy me some clothes?" Holo flashed her big red puppy dog eyes at him "but I'm naked" Holo nudged his tail a little instantly making him grab it to stop it from moving from it covering position. Lawrence got up blushing hard as he did "fine. This is going to be embarrassing" as he walked towards the town he was nudged in the back by Holo she spoke in a playful happy tone "there's nothing to be embarrassed about with that ass" Lawrence blushed harder as he walked to the town.

Lawrence had gotten some free gray clothes for him and Holo but as he was walking back to her he saw Ric selling rings again, Lawrence saw better rings on sale than last time. "Lawrence it's good to see you again did Holo like the ring?" Lawrence had a glum look on his face "the ring is in my cart three towns away" Ric looked down to the rings but none were like the one he gave Lawrence "sorry to hear that but me and my girlfriend are going to one of the towns up there we could pick it up for you if you would like?" Lawrence grinned "thank you that would help me out a lot" Ric smiled as he spoke "it's no problem me and wolfy need some time together" Lawrence had a coarse expression "wolfy?" Ric realized what he said and smacked himself "wolfy is my pet name for her because of her wolf tail" Lawrence quickly spoke "there are wolves here?" Ric spoke in a gloomy tone "there are quite a few pagans here but they are all less than half breeds apart from the bird and you two" Lawrence's tone saddened a bit "do they know anything about Yoitsu?" Ric thought for a couple of seconds before speaking "I don't know my girlfriend's family are descendents of a pack down south" Lawrence replied in a flat tone "well thank you, we'll be staying in the inn" Ric waved Lawrence off as he went back to Holo.

Lawrence returned to where Holo was to find her back in human form standing proudly before him wearing only the wheat pouch around her neck, she quickly put on the clothes Lawrence got to protect her from the cold. Lawrence moved right in front of her lightly pulling the pouch around her neck closer to his face "you keep saving this every time you change" Holo moved in closing the remaining gap between them hugging him lightly "it's a memory the memory of our first day and night together and that night you gave me this, it made me realise the thing I love about you the most your generosity" Lawrence kissed the top of Holo's head Holo then moved up kissing him on the lips.

They got to the inn not bothering to hide their wolf features. Lawrence and Holo didn't need to pay for their room being pagans they had special privileges in pagan towns and cities. Lawrence and Holo were in their room lying on the bed resting after the dealing with the serpent, Lawrence moved to Holo's belly speaking in a happy voice "did you enjoy being inside a wolf" Holo playfully smacked the back of Lawrence's head, he turned to see Holo with a wide grin across her face as she spoke in a playful manner "you really are a fool" Lawrence smiled as he replied "I'm just excited to be a father" Holo's smile got wider as she spoke getting happier "I know but that's not why you are a fool you are too high move down a bit" Lawrence did as he was told, Holo started to rub her belly smiling at Lawrence's happy cute face. Holo spoke in a happy voice to her baby "so did you have fun being a wolf" Lawrence looked to Holo with a confused expression that matched his tone "don't you mean being inside a wolf?" Holo placed her free hand on his head messing up his hair "oh Lawrence you young pup, our pup changes with me when I'm human the baby is human when I'm a wolf the baby is a wolf. Don't worry you will wise up in time" Lawrence smirked a little as he replied "like how wine gets better as the years go by" Holo smiled warmly at his comment "you see you're already getting wise. But why would you say wine you know I love wine" Holo's ears dropped forwards as she remembered she could not have wine, Lawrence instantly tried to make her feel better "how about I buy you the best wine you can buy for when the baby comes and it will taste all the better because of the wait" Holo pulled a cute smile "you always know how to make me feel better"

Chapter nine

It had been a few days. They had the cart back and all the stuff in it including the ring, it was the day of their one year anniversary. They were in their room in the inn eating a romantic meal Lawrence cooked for Holo, Lawrence was sat opposite Holo waiting for the meal to finish so he could propose. Holo finished the last of her meal now it was time for Lawrence to propose, he was panicking a little Holo could see a drop of sweat on his forehead "are you hot you're sweating a little?" Lawrence got up "I'm fine" he walked over to her side getting down on one knee pulling out the ring from his jacket. Holo looked like she was going to cry as Lawrence spoke in a happy but ever so slightly shaken voice "Holo the wise wolf goddess of rich harvest mother of my child, will you marry me?" tears streamed down her face "yes you fool yes" Lawrence smiled deeply placing the ring on her finger, the tears of joy continued to pour out of her eyes and she spoke barely able to make words "I... love... you" Lawrence wiped the tear from her face moving in and kissing her but she kissed him back harder. Lawrence spoke in a sweet voice "I love you too" Holo smiled looking down at the ring "I was wondering if you would ever propose" Lawrence held her hand looking at the ring too "I have been planning this for some time, I got that ring made days ago but I changed my plans when I thought it would be more romantic to do it on are anniversary" Holo kissed Lawrence's hand smiling romantically as she spoke "you romantic little pup"

It had been nearly two months of travel for them and they were about a day's trip from there long awaited destination. Holo's pregnancy had gotten to the point where her belly hung out over her legs, her pregnancy had slowed her movement and the trip because she was easily getting tired of carrying the extra weight. The road was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow like the trees scattered about, the mountains were giant and straight in front of them. Lawrence smiled leaning over to Holo speaking in a playful tone "how is my tubby wolf doing?" Holo put her hands on her belly "Lawrence the baby's kicking" Lawrence's smile got wider as he felt her belly, he then felt a painful smack across the back of his head. He looked up to see Holo scowling at him "don't ever call me that!" Holo looked away from him in anger but Lawrence kept his hand on her belly, he knew she was not that mad but the stress of the next day and the baby was getting to her making her snap at every little thing. Lawrence was about to move his hand away but just when he started to move it he felt little kicks, Holo turned to him "do you feel that?" Lawrence smiled as he felt his child kick his hand to him every little bump was like his child kissing him "yes, too think my beautiful wife to be is growing the life we will raise" Holo leaned on him smiling warmly at her belly.

They pulled the cart over to a tree tying the horse to it, Lawrence helped Holo off the front seat walking with her to the back of the cart. They got in the back of the cart lying down on the fur pelts, Lawrence unrolled the blanket at the top of the cart pulling it over them. Holo moved in close to him speaking in a worried tone "Lawrence I'm scared, I want to know but I'm afraid that I will not like the answer" Lawrence pulled her close speaking directly into her ear "if that happened we will stop for a couple of years raise our child and then look for your family as a family" Holo smiled weakly looking down to her belly. Lawrence placed his hand on her belly making her smile a little more "you always know how to make me better" Lawrence smiled warmly at her as he held her hand with the ring on "you're always going to have me for that" Holo lifted up her hand looking at the ring smiling happy as she did.

It was the next day they had been travelling for hours, Holo had been mostly silence the whole trip apart from little squeaks from the baby kicking. They arrived at Yoitsu but Holo's fears were true they saw an ancient burned village buried in snow, Holo got out of the cart getting on her knees looking at the charred remains of her home. Holo was so sad so in pain that she could not cry, she felt an arm move around her, she slowly turned to him hugging him tightly. Lawrence hugged her back speaking in a caring voice "don't worry we will find them" Holo pulled her face up to look at his, the sadness was so intense Lawrence could almost taste it.

They continued hugging for a while it was starting to snow covering them lightly. Holo's and Lawrence's ears twitched as they heard a large creature approaching them at a high speed, Holo quickly pulled Lawrence down as a blurry creature jumped over them. They both quickly turned to see a amber wolf looking exactly the same as Holo's wolf form, it slowly approached them crushing the ground underneath it, the wolf towered above them snarling as it spoke in a anger filled voice "trespassing on our territory is a bold move but you will not wish to do it again you..." the anger dropped from the wolf's face as it saw Holo getting up from underneath Lawrence. The wolf stopped dead in it's tracks looking down directly at Holo, tears could be seen running down the wolf's furred face as it spoke in a sad shaken female voice "Holo..? Is that really you..? Have you really come home?" Holo smiled uncontrollably as she spoke in a voice filled with happiness "yes mother, I'm finally home" Holo's mother rushed over to Holo nuzzling her snout into Holo, Holo happily hugged her mother's nose. After what felt like a life time of hugging Holo's mother spoke "so who's your friend?" Lawrence walked closer to them as attention was brought to him Holo smiled warmly looking back to him "this is Kraft Lawrence the man who saved me from the village I was bound too" the wolf got up from the ground smiling happily at Lawrence speaking in a lighter tone "thank you Kraft Lawrence, our pack is indebted to you"

Holo's mother turned away walking off at a slow pace, after a few steps she turned her head back to them "aren't you coming?" they got to the cart travelling right behind her mother. Lawrence looked to Holo speaking in a quiet voice so her mother could not hear "Holo... why didn't you tell her who I am to you?" Holo smiled and spoke in a happy but quiet voice "ooh you little pup I'm waiting to tell them all at the same time, they are going to get quite the surprise when I take my coat off"

They travelled right behind the wolf for some time before stopping at a cave, the wolf quickly turned into a person rushing into the cave. Lawrence tied the horse up to a tree before moving to the side of the cart to help Holo off, Holo happily took his hand helping her off the cart she continued to hold it as they walked into the cave. They walked into the darkness of the cave to see an old wooden door blocking their way, they opened it to see a women looking exactly like Holo standing in front of the table wearing light brown clothes, the only difference between them was her blue eyes and she was quite a bit taller than Holo. Sat at the table was a broad shouldered man wearing dark blue clothes, he had short dark brown hair and his eyes matched Holo's perfectly, the fur of his tail and ears were dark brown too apart from the white tips. They both smiled deeply as they walked to Holo hugging her tightly in disbelief, the man's voice was deeper than Lawrence's as he spoke in shock and happiness "Holo your back... your finally back... my little daughter has returned to me" after some time Holo went back to Lawrence's side clinging to his arm, Holo's father spoke in a happy tone "thank you for bringing my daughter back home to us, we have missed her so much" Lawrence replied in a happy tone "it's was nothing" Holo's mother happily shouted drawing all attention to her "this calls for celebration" Holo's mother quickly rushed off coming back with a bottle of wine in hand, Holo put up her hand stopping her mother "I'm sorry but we aren't drinking" Holo's mothers and fathers mouths dropped at her words, Holo's mother spoke in complete shock "Holo what has happened to you? You used to never pass on the chance to drink" Holo smiled and took off her coat.

Holo's parents were shocked to see her extended belly dangling out over her legs, Holo placed both her hands on it as she spoke "I still love to drink but as you can see I can't" Holo's mother looked like she was about to cry as she spoke with a voice filled with joy "you've finally grown up" Holo's smile got wider as she held Lawrence's hand "and that's not all we are engaged" Lawrence smiled happily at her as Holo's parents hugged them both, Holo's stomach started to make growling noises making Lawrence and Holo smile a little more. Holo happily spoke looking down at her belly "looks like our pup is hungry again, Lawrence get me something" Lawrence happily rubbed her belly as Holo's father spoke "there is food in the other room" Holo's mother opened the wine pouring three mugs speaking in an overly excited voice "well you can't drink but the three of us can we still need to celebrate your return" Holo's mother passed a drink too her husband and then too Lawrence, Lawrence looked down to the wine and spoke in a flat tone "I'm sorry but what Holo can't have I can't have" Holo's father slammed his mug on the table in pain to fiery drink burning his throat. He looked straight at Lawrence as he spoke "you do not accept a drink from us, to be offered a drink from great wolves is a great privilege and you throw it back at us all because of my daughter" he paused for a second to smile then he continued "you're going to be a fine husband, I think you are worthy of my stubborn daughter" Lawrence smiled and Holo smiled too out of her parents accepting Lawrence.

Holo and Lawrence entered another room looking for food, they saw the back of a girls head her hair was long and the same as Holo even her ears and tail were the same. Holo saw she was eating an apple and snatched it out of her hand, the girl quickly turned around her she looked exactly like Holo but she had blue eyes like her mother. She spoke in a almost crying tone of happiness "Holo your back" she quickly rushed round hugging Holo tightly with her tail wagging happily behind her, Holo lightly hugged her back speaking in a squeezed unable to breath voice "Koya... can you... stop squeezing me so tight" she backed off from her seeing Lawrence and then seeing Holo's belly "HOLO! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Holo smiled and held out her hand letting Koya see her ring "and I'm getting married" Koya pulled Holo's hand closer to her to look at the ring in more detail "it's beautiful" Holo smiled at the ring "yes it is" Lawrence stepped beside Holo "I'm glad you think so" he then kissed the top of Holo's head. Koya looked up to see Lawrence and spoke in the same happy voice "so this is your man. He's a bit too cute to be having a pup though" Lawrence blushed a little as Holo shouted "FIND YOUR OWN MAN!" Koya laughed "Holo I'm just teasing you but he is cute" Holo growled under her breath as Koya spoke up again "come on lets go tell Yako" Koya put her hand out and Holo put what was left of the apple in her hand.

They walked to the end of the room seeing a man asleep in a chair, he had short darker amber hair than Holo and his ears and tail were the same dark amber with a white tip. Koya threw the apple at his head knocking him off the chair, he got up turning with an angry look on his face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Koya happily replied "we have a guest" he looked behind her to see Holo standing right there before him "Holo is that you?" Holo smiled kneeling down patting him on the head speaking in a playful voice "still the naive pup I remember" he got up as Holo did staring down to her extended belly "Holo... are you..?" Holo happily interrupted "yep. I'm pregnant" Yako smirked as he spoke "oh I was going to say fat but that's better" Holo snarled slightly at him before replying "keep talking like that and you won't be welcome at my wedding" Yako looked to her hand with the ring on "so who's the poor man?" as he said that Lawrence stepped out from behind Holo holding her hand as he smiled at her speaking in a soothing voice "I'm not a poor man but the happiest wolf in the world" Holo cuddled into Lawrence completely forgetting about Koya and Yako. Koya smiled speaking in a cute voice "aww you two are such a cute couple" they smiled slightly more at the comment as they continued to embrace each other.

They had moved to the main room sitting at a long oak wood table, Holo was leaning on Lawrence from her seat. Holo's mother happily spoke across the table to Holo and Lawrence "so how did you two meet and don't miss out any details?" Koya cheered her mother on "yeah tells us how you met such a nice man?" Holo sighed before talking "it's a long story. Over a year ago Lawrence was travelling through the village I was at but because of the wheat in his cart I was able to escape, I asked him if I could travel alongside him and being such a gentleman he couldn't refuse me. After we travelled together for a while we fell in love, we met a friend of Lawrence's after we spoke of our love for each other but Lawrence died" Holo sobbed a little at the memory of his death before continuing "but his friend told me how to save my lovely Lawrence" Holo's father interrupted Holo with a confused voice "Lawrence died? You brought him back? What are you talking about Holo?" Holo realized that they did not know about making humans into gods, Holo spoke in a bit of a smug tone "Lawrence was a normal mortal man but I was able to turn him into a wolf when he was dying" Holo's family got more course to her words. Holo's father spoke out again "but how did you do it?" Holo smiled slightly to being the wisest wolf in the room "your brother Kai's grandson told me, we just need to share two things blood and love for one another" Lawrence wrapped an arm around Holo cuddling her a little. Holo's father rubbed his forehead at the memories of his brother "Kai. What has that young arrogant pup done now?" everyone in the room looked to him, Holo spoke in a happy tone "from what I was told by his grandson he got married discovered how to make people like us, had a daughter and watched her get married and have a pup of her own who is a lot like Kai" Holo's father leaned back on his chair "he's done all that in just under 200 years"

Yako looked towards Lawrence as he spoke in a mischievous voice "so what torture has my sister put you through on your journey?" Holo leaned in on Lawrence acting cute to him as he replied in a humoured tone "only a couple of punches, a bite on the hand and the arm and a lot of playing with my heart" Holo moved up to his face speaking in a sweet tone "I only played with your little heart out of love" Lawrence kissed her completely forgetting the question he was asked. All eyes were on them as they kissed, everyone smiled at them before Holo's father spoke in a serious voice "Holo has put you through quite a bit of pain but are you willing to go through more for her and your child?" Lawrence looked down to Holo's cute expression "there's nothing I won't go through for you Holo" Holo cuddled Lawrence tightly then she looked over to her father "he has already proven himself, he has lost blood by saving me before and after becoming a wolf" Lawrence hugged her pulling her closer, Holo's father smiled slightly "good I couldn't have my daughter marrying a man who couldn't protect her" Lawrence hugged Holo tightly as he spoke quietly to her "that serpent will never lay a finger on you" Holo's father jumped up slamming his hands on the table leaning towards them shouting in a shocked voice "THE SERPENT HAS ATTACKED YOU?" Holo looked across the table to her father "yes but Lawrence took every hit saving me from it's evil" Lawrence smiled a little "a wolf must protect his alpha" Holo's father let out a deep sigh before speaking in a relieved voice "that's good to hear. Lawrence it looks like you have proven yourself against a mighty foe, you better stay that way when your child is born" Holo's mother looked straight at her husband "lay off him, he has protected Holo at every turn of everyday so I think he going to continue it well into the future" Holo's father sat back down on his chair like he was a child being told off.

Holo was starting to fall asleep on Lawrence's arm, every time she started to fall asleep she pushed herself up waking herself up more. Holo's mother smiled at her sleepy daughter "Holo your room is down that corridor at the end" Holo looked to the corridor her mother was pointing to "my room?" Holo's mother happily smiled as she spoke "we made you a room in case you would ever return, we saved all your things from are old home" Lawrence got up as Holo was still sitting down, she lifted up her arms towards Lawrence speaking in a sweet helpless voice "will you carry me?" Lawrence took her in his arms and walked to her room. Holo's parents smiled and hugged each other "our little Holo has finally returned" when Lawrence got to the room he laid Holo down on the bed, it was a single bed made only for Holo. Lawrence pulled the blanket over Holo, but she pulled back the sheet for him to get in "what are you waiting for get in" Lawrence got in moving closer to her "are you sure it's going to be cramped?" Holo smiled "but then we are closer together" Lawrence happily smiled moving closer to her face rubbing his nose against hers, Holo smiled warmly at his action. Holo felt a small kick from her belly and Lawrence felt it too, Holo smiled and placed her hand on her belly "looks like someone wants to say good night" Lawrence moved down and kissed her belly making Holo cringe at the tickling feeling of his lips "good night my little pup" Lawrence moved up to Holo's face kissing her on the lips "and good night to you my wise wolf" Holo smiled looking down to her child "good night my little pup" she then looked back up to Lawrence. She smiled romantically as she spoke "good night Lawrence my brave wolf" Lawrence kissed Holo's forehead then speaking in a romantic quiet voice "good night misses Lawrence" Holo smiled warmly closing her eyes "misses Lawrence the wise wolf, I like the sound of that" Lawrence smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
